Engine oil and filtration systems are designed to remove heat transferred to lubricating oil from the combustion process used to power the engine and combustion products and other oil contaminants. The presence of contaminants can lead to increased engine wear and premature failure of the engine. The combustion of fuel creates contaminants that are transferred to engine lubricating oil. Contaminants may also cause blockages in the lubricating circuits in the engine, adain leading to excessive engine wear, and premature failure. Reduction of lubricating oil temperature may also be desirable to prevent temperature build up in the engine, and the resulting problems that may be caused by an excessively hot engine.
The oil distribution and cooling and filtration systems of conventional diesel engines often present problems as the oil cooler is top mounted in the engine valley on an oil filter base. The oil filter base includes, an oil drain to drain oil from the housing during an oil change. If the oil drain becomes clogged, the result may be oil spillage during an oil change once the filter is removed. A faulty drain valve can also result in a critical and potentially damaging loss of lubricating oil.
Another problem with conventional oil cooler and filter systems is that engine compartment space limitations present difficulty and obstruction to modifying the oil and cooling systems to enhance performance and engine durability
As evidenced by the great number of automotive repair shops engine failure remains a prevalent problem. Accordingly an improved system and method of cooling and filtering engine oil is desirable.